1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices in computers, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate heat during normal operation, which can deteriorate their operational stability, and damage associated electronic devices. Thus, the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of the CPU. A typical heat dissipation assembly includes a heat sink mounted on a CPU to remove heat, and a fan fixed on the heat sink to generate airflow through the heat dissipation assembly. However, the typical heat dissipation assembly can only dissipate heat for a single heat source, and has a low efficiency.